conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Laws
INTRO Since the transition from U.S. control to independence, many laws have changed and undergone changes, new laws added and old ones repealed. CRIMINAL JUSTICE LAWS *Criminals caught in the act are considered guilty until proven innocent. *Crime and punishment must now follow the new system as follows: **LEVEL ONE CRIMES (result in death penalty): Murder, rape, molestation, child pornography production, kidnapping, terrorism, treason, slavery, human trafficking (slave trade), assassination, attempted murder, Mafia/mob crimes. **LEVEL TWO CRIMES (result in life imprisonment): Attempted rape, attempted molestation, drug trafficking, attempted kidnapping, gang assault, manslaughter in the first degree, arson, hijacking, shootouts/gun crimes with previous criminal record. **LEVEL THREE CRIMES (result in 25 to life): identity theft, hate crimes, carjacking, consensual sex with a minor, drug dealing, assault and battery, scam crimes, gun crimes without previous criminal record, violating environmental protection laws. **LEVEL FOUR CRIMES (10-15 years imprisonment): DWI/DUI, drug possession other than marijuana, disseminating porn to minors, larceny. **LEVEL FIVE CRIMES (1-10 years imprisonment or mental institution): bullying, aggravated harassment, sexual harassment, burglary, buying tobacco for minors, petty larceny. **LEVEL SIX CRIMES (less than a year imprisonment or mental institution): vandalism, shoplifting, being under influence of illegal narcotic, possession of marijuana, underage alcohol possession, pickpocketing, illegal street racing, cyber bullying. **LEVEL SEVEN CRIMES (ticket, fine, fee): traffic infractions, spitting on walkways, obscene language in public, littering, trespassing, online piracy. *Teachers are required to be firearms trained. No less than half of school officials must be armed with a firearm. *Lethal Force Act: No negotiations. Shoot to kill on first chance in all hostage situations. Criminals caught in act of committing a crime (murder, kidnapping, rape, terrorism, armed robbery) may be shot on sight. **Anti-Crime Vigilance Act: Allows police to use lethal force at will against level 3-5 criminals who are uncooperative and execute level 1 and 2 offenders at will. Act also allows the military to act as police where necessary to reduce crime and to combat riots. *Drug Rehabilitation Act: All drug/alcohol addicts caught or arrested must be sent to a rehabilitation center until the person is deemed clean by professionals. *Radical religions are outlawed. Radical Islam is banned from Everett. Scientology is banned from Everett. Radical Mormon is banned from Everett. Radical Christianity is banned from Everett. The Westboro Baptist Church is barred from Everett. *All police are to be armed with both a sidearm and a submachine gun (MP5, MP7, Tavor TAR21, P90, UMP or FN2000). All police to be required to take Criminal Justice college courses or equal military training. Racists banned from law career. *Illegally obtained evidence to be allowed in court. It is a violation of human and civil rights to allow a violent criminal to go free when there is evidence that absolutely proves his/her guilt. *All sex offenders are to report back to prison. Those who don't will be federal fugitives and will be tracked down and arrested. Offenders who were charged with consensual sex with a minor will be placed in mental institutes. Violent sex offenders go to prison. *Prostitution is banned. Individual states may decide on monitored brothel legalization. *Racists are banned from holding government positions. *EDS Act: All citizens of the Union of Everett must be inauculated with the EDS nanobot vaccine. For the safety of all citizens these tracking systems are to be given to all current and future citzens, immigrants and newborn children. *Unmarked police vehicles cannot perform traffic stops. Unmarked vehicles must be accompanied by a marked unit if a traffic stop is performed. *Repossession agents must be licensed and uniformed in a police style uniform and must provide ID and a work order before repossessing a vehicle. *Biological Terrorism Law: The deliberate spreading and distribution of contagious diseases, blood borne pathogens and sexually transmitted diseases are now considered an act of terrorism. Foriegn nationals will be charged with terrorism. Citizens of the Union of Everett will be charged with terrorism and Treason. *Anti-Espionage/Terrorism Act 2009: The Union of Everett does not recognize diplomatic immunity when a crime has been committed. Any suspect, regardless of diplomatic or national stance can and will be arrested and charged if a crime has been committed on Everetti soil. *Disease Prevention Act: Persons with contagious, incurable diseases such as HPV or herpes, as examples, cannot work in the education field (where students are under 18), medical fields, law enforcement field or military (in combat) fields. Infected persons may not have sex (punishable up to 10 years in prison; life imprisonment for lying or not informing their partner of their disease) nor have children (naturally or adopted). *Musician Responsibility Act: Musicians that choose to sing about promoting violence, hatred, crime, illegal drugs, suicide, gang life, rape and sexual assault are to be held liable and responsible for the actions of their listeners and can be charged with negligence, negligent manslaughter, coercian, conspiracy and endangering the welfare of a minor if it can be proven that their music had promoted or resulted in the death or permanent injury of a person by the actions of a listener or listeners. *Internet Rights Act: The Union of Everett declares the rights to privacy on the internet, requiring a warrant to search, seize, monitor, spy or catalouge users' activity on the internet. An additional clause restricts fines for online piracy to charge a "pirate" a fine no more than what the downloaded content is worth in retail value which is set at $0.99 per song, $20.00 per movie, $50.00 per video game. *Terror Countries Law: Bans Everetti civilians from visiting or entering nations designated by the Everett government and international community as terroristic, corrupt, criminal or violent. Banned Nations: **Iran (Violent, corrupt, human rights violations, supports terrorism, kidnaps foreigners) **Saudi Arabia (Human rights violations, women's rights violations) **Yemen (Women's rights violations, supports child molestation, human rights violations) **Somalia (Terrorism infested, human rights violations, crime infested, corrupt, civil war) **Congo (Civil war, genocide, mass rape, human rights violations, support of terrorism) **Sudan (Genocide, mass rape, human rights violations) **Indonesia (Human rights violations, violator of international laws, kidnaps foreigners) **Myanmar (Terroristic government, human rights violations, corrupt) **North Korea (Supports terrorism, human rights violations, violent, kidnaps foreigners) **Venezuela (Violent, corrupt, human rights violations, supports terrorism) **Afghanistan (Corrupt, war zone, human rights violations, terrorism zone) **Pakistan (Corrupt, violent, terrorism zone, civil war, human rights violations) **Libya (Corrupt, supports terrorism, human rights violations) **China Temporary (Civil war) **Colombia (Corrupt, crime infested, terrorist infested, drug country) **Russia (Corrupt, terroristic, human rights violations, violent) **Ghana (Corrupt, women's rights violations, hujman rights violations) STANDARD LAWS *All forms of spam mail, junk mail, telemarketing, popups, scam ads and door to door sales/preaching/advertising is illegal. *Alcohol minimum age raised to 25 years old. *Stem cell research is legal. **Cloning of human body parts and organs legalized. *Homeland First Act: All foriegn aid is to be cut off until Everett is stabilzed and fully functional. Repair all problems in Everett first before aiding other nations. *Vital Technologies Act: The government will fully fund research for technologies vital to the progress of the nation such as alternate fuels, fusion power, lasers, robotics and stem cell research. *Entertainment Content Act: Limits sex scenes/romance on TV shows. Limits language content on TV (restriction of the big curse words and racist words from TV). Restriction of drug use on TV. Restriction of tobacco ads. Commericals may not depict sexual activities nor promote alocohol or drug use. **Television & movie rating guidelines revised and made stricter. Shows with sex scenes and or drug use must be TV-MA. Movies with sex scenes and or drug use must be rated R. TV/movie violence must be rated TV-14 or PG-13. *All garbage is to be recycled. Banning of dumping and banning of landfills. Recycling must run at 100%. Food and naturally decomposable items may be dumped at compost landfills. *Extinction Act: All creatures must have DNA samples taken and stored in the event a creature goes extinct, it can be brought back. *Space Exploration Act: The government shall fund NASA and other space exploration centers for new and improved transportation, shuttles, space craft and satellites. New space craft will be funded and researched. *Air Filtration Act: The government shall fund the construction of thousands of air filter towers to cleanse the air and purify it to reduce pollution and greenhouse gases. *Gambling is legal in Casinos. *Self Suffiency Act: Funding for companies and corporations to develop products within Everett to reduce the dependency on foriegn products. *Outlawing of nuclear power plants and the reduction of the nuclear weapons arsenal. *Cemetery Act: Cemeteries are banned due to the waste of space they take up. All deceased are to be cremated and stored in 'burial facilities' in which hudreds of thousands can be easy stored in a small area structure. Private property can be used for cemeteries. Current cemeteries must be moved and cleansed for new construction. *New Tax Laws: **Poor Class citizens are not taxed. $20,000 or less. **Low Class citizens are taxed 5% of their income. $21,000 - $50,000. **Middle Class citizens are taxed 15% of their income. $51,000 - $200,000. **High Class citizens are taxed 40% of their income. $201,000 - $1,000,000. **Ultra Class A citizens are taxed 60% of their income. $1,000,000 or more. **Ultra Class B citizens are taxed 80% of the income. $1,000,000 or more. ***Ultra Class B citizens consist of sports stars, actors, actresses, musicians, etc. *Vital Workers Act: Police, firemen, teachers, paramedics, soldiers and other vital workforce workers will be given high raises. Such workers are to be paid no less than $50,000 per year. **The government will provide scholarships and compensation for tuition to college for those who enter college to become police, doctors, nurses, teachers, scientists, researchers and military officials. *Electro Magnetic Pulse Defense System Act: A law to give full power grid control to various government centers for emergency grid shutdown. In the event of a major solar flare or EMP attack, the entire grid can be shutdown to defend against an EMP blast. *Out-sourcing of jobs to other countries banned. *Minimum wage raised to $9.00/hour. *National speed limit raised to 75 miles per hour for interstates and highways. *Lethal Products Act: a law banning the use of lethal and or poisonous and hazardous materials, chemicals and ingredients in products. This law specifically targets the tobacco companies, requiring the elimination of the use of anything hazardous in cigarettes and such. **Genocide Tax: A heavy tax laid on the importing, exporting, production, distribution and sales of tobacco products. *All production, distribution, sales and ownership of Ouija Boards is illegal. Special Department of the Paranormal licensing is required to own Ouija Boards or it's similar counterparts. CIVIL RIGHTS LAWS *Full separation of church and state. Bible is removed from courts. Anything religion related is removed from money, pledge of Alliegence, court and federal buildings and national anthem. *Equality Act: All citizens, immigrants and visitors within Everetti territory are protected from discrimination of any kind for any reason, anywhere. All people are to be treated equally and have the rights of life, liberty, equality, justice, property and happiness. *The government cannot throw citizens out onto the streets, leaving them homeless. The government is required to provide proper homeless shelters that provide beds, showers, restrooms and food. The government must provide offices to help homeless persons get rehabilitated and back on track with a job and new home. *Gay marriage is legalized. *Federal healthcare system enacted. All citizens are to be provided free medical and dental coverage. Hospitals/clinics/doctors must bill the Department of Health. *Disclosure Act: The government must disclose all information on UFOs, extraterrestrials, secret projects and coverup information. The government cannot hide anything from the citizens. *Self Defense/Vigilante Justice Act: All citizens have the right of self defense from attackers and criminals and may use any force necessary to maintain their own safety and the safety of family, friends and strangers. *Colleges cannot require courses and classes that have already been taught in high schools, middle schools, elementary schools and so on. Colleges cannot charge excessive prices to enter classes and courses. High priced colleges must lower tuition fees to acceptable levels. *Tax Restriction Law: Sales taxes are outlawed. Inheritance, lottery winnings, gambling winnings, gifts and profit from private sales cannot be taxed. *Second Amendment Addition: Citizens have the right to keep and bear arms without limitation to the amount or type of arms. Citizens with previous criminal records may not possess firearms but all forms of firearms are now legal for citizens including military grade weaponry with the exception of class four, five and six arms. **Class I Arms: bolt action rifles, barreled or pump action shotguns, single shot pistols. **Class II Arms: semi automatic handguns and revolvers, semi automatic rifles. **Class III Arms: fully automatic weaponry, sub-machine guns, semi/full auto shotguns, armor piercing rounds, high powered semi/full auto sniper rifles. **Class IV Arms: grenades, grenade launchers, rockets and rocket launchers, claymores, explosives, high explosives (C-4), mines and anti-personnel mines/anti-tank mines, shells, IEDs, anti-aircraft turrets, miniguns/stampeding guns or anti-tank rounds. **Class V Arms: Tanks, shells, fighter jets, assault helicopters, naval turrets, cannons, howitzers, humvee launchers/turrets and bombs/missiles/rockets. **Class VI Arms: Weapons of mass destruction, radioactive materials, chemical weapons, biological weapons. *Abortion Law: Adults, 21 years of age or older cannot have an abortion with the only exception being the child has a confirmed deformation or illness such as mental retardation, severe bodily deformities (inoperable) or other life threatening disorders. Those between the ages of 16 and 20 may have an abortion within the first two months of pregnancy. Those age 15 or younger may have an abortion within the first seven months of pregnancy. *Anti Cult Act: All religions are to register themselves under the Everetti government under the "Federal Religious Registry". All religions will undergo a background check, criminal records check, beliefs check and investigation to confirm it's religious status. Approved religions will be registered under the FRR. Denied religions will be declared "cults" and will be banned from practice. Religions will not be denied on the basis of beliefs but on the basis of activities and actions such as radicalism, extremism, child abuse, sex deviancy/perverison/rape, animal cruelty and the promotion of racism, sexism, discrimination and or terrorism. *Credit scoring, websites, tracking and the "credit concept" (all developed in the early 2000's) is banned from Everett for being a national security threat. Since the implementation of so-called "credit" and "credit scoring", identity theft has skyrocketed in the United States and Everett. The concept is banned, all websites must be shutdown or denied access in Everett. No one may deny anyone their rights because of previous credit scoring or history. Those who lost their jobs or were denied employment because of their credit score can report the incident to the government and the employer or company responsible will face civil rights violations and fines. REPEALED LAWS *Citizens may visit and vacation in Cuba. Previous law stated Cuba is off limits. *President Spencer overturns the Mobile, Alabama law that banned the wearing of high heeled shoes. Previous law made it a misdemeanor to wear high heeled shoes on city streets. The crime resulted in imprisonment. The city council responsible for the law has been fired and charged with human rights violations. All victims of the law have been pardoned and given reparations. *Government overturns vehicle law that bans the use of certain vehicular accessories such as neon lighting. Previous law stated that such accessories and parts were distracting to other drivers. UPCOMING LAWS *National Identification Act: All citizens of the Union of Everett will be issued an identification card, similar to that of state issued IDs or driver's licenses. These cards will be used when a citizen re-enters the country from foriegn soil like a passport or to purchase a firearm. The card can also be used to purchase alcohol or tobacco, purchasing airline flights or used to show anyone who demands it as identification such as to law enforcement. These cards will contain the person's full legal name, date of birth, current address and photo. On the back of the card will be the person's fingerprint, blood type, donor status and highest criminal record number level, zero meaning no criminal record. *Global Eradication Survivor Program: In the event a mass scale natural disaster is imminent and unpreventable, the Union of Everett must decide on which persons to allow to enter and live in the to be constructed under ground survival cities. A total of thirteen cities are to be constructed, each to house no less than one million inhabitants. The following specific criteria must be passed for persons to enter the shelter: **a) Must have a clean criminal record (not including level six or seven crimes) **b) Must be between the ages of 0 and 55 **c) Must not have an incurable disease or ailment or be in a condition where constant care is needed (cancer, AIDS, severe physical/genetic/mental disability, coma, terminal diseases, retardation) Category:Union of Everett